Jimmy Neutron's Day Off
by kikkikiwii
Summary: When Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, And Cindy decide to skip school and go to Retro Land, they get more than they bargained for! CindyxJimmy LibbyxSheen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I own Jimmy Neutron? No! That's why I'm writing on **fan**fiction. Duh! And what lawyer would sue a 13 year old anyway?

"But Mom!" wailed Jimmy, 'It's the fastest, tallest, scariest rollercoaster in the world! Besides, the lines will be miles long after school!" he kneeled before his mother as if his own life was on the line.

"Sorry Jimmy!" his mother said in a matter-of-fact way, "You are not skipping school for some rollercoaster."

"But Mom!" Jimmy said as he stood up.

"It's not just some rollercoaster, and I'm eons away from the schools lame curriculum!"

"James Isaac Neutron!" Her voice raised in an unpleasant tone with her hand placed on her hips.

"You are not going to skip school and that is final! If you have anything else to say you will be grounded!" She ended her rant with a huff, and watched her sulking son trudge to his lab.

"If I can't have permission to go, I'll invent something!" Jimmy muttered to himself as he entered his lab.

"Cindy! Have you _seen _that new rollercoaster in Retroland? It's totally awesome!" Libby exclaimed as she turned up the volume on her Ipod.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I doubt we'll get to ride it because we have _school _today." Cindy spat out the word as she rolled onto her fluffy, pink, silky pillows.

"Wait!" Libby exclaimed as she shot into the air. "What if we fake sick? With the grades you get, it wouldn't hurt!'

"I…don't know." Cindy murmured uncertainly.

"It'll be fine!" Libby assured Cindy. "We'll say we went to the ice-skating rink, and caught a cold! I mean, what would you rather do, hear Ms. Fowl's poultry like voice, or ride Ultra-Doom? I don't think there's a contest."

"Alright," Cindy said reluctantly. "I suppose you're right."

"Great!" Libby said. "I'll meet you at the entrance at eight, okay? See you then!"

Cindy sighed. _What_ had she gotten herself into?

Jimmy tightened the last few bolts on his controller. "Perfect!" He said aloud. "Now to call Carl and Sheen!"

Carl sat on his bed with a cardboard cut-out of Judy Neutron. "Oh, Judy," He murmured as he leaned forward to kiss his love. Just as his lips barely touched hers, he heard the loud and annoying ring of the phone.

"WHAT IS IT!" He screeched. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FLIRTING WITH JIMMY'S MOM?"

"Uhh, Carl, it's me, Jimmy.

"I mean Jimmy's Yeah, her, uh, cookies!" He quickly explained.

Jimmy shuddered at the thought of Carl having a romantic attachment to his mom, but he quickly dismissed it as he got to the point.

"Look Carl, you know the new rollercoaster that just got built?"

"Yeah," Carl snorted." Everyone's talking about it."

"I made in-school holograms so we could be the first to ride it! So the holograms go to school, and we're going to ride until we're sick!"

"Holograms? Cool! Hey Jimmy," Carl asked, "Do you think you could make one of those that looks like Judy for me? For…um…my hologram collection!"

Disgusted, Jimmy quickly hung up the phone.

\

Cindy Vortex sat in her dark room. She gazed her weary eyes to her digital clock. Two in the morning, perfect. She ducked under her bed and noticed that the thermostat she had heated was practically boiling.

She gently dusted her nose with blush and drew dark purple circles under her eyes. She quietly tip-toed downstairs and got into her mom's meatloaf, casserole, and yoghurt. She mixed the ingredients together to form a disgusting version of fake vomit. She was ready.

It was nearly two when Jimmy called Sheen. He had called earlier, but Sheen was busy watching Ultra Lord to care.

"Hello? Who is this? Is it Ms Fowl? I DIDN'T DO I SWEAR!"

"Chill out Sheen, it's just me, Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Questioned Sheen, "Why are you calling me this late?"

"Look," Jimmy explained with a yawn, "I made holograms so we can be the first ones to ride the new rollercoaster."

"Sweet!" Sheen yelled. "Uh-oh, my Grandma's yelling at me, so I better go to bed. Meet you at the gate at eight! Hey! I'm a poet and didn't even know it! Bye Jimmy!"

"Bye Sheen" Jimmy said as he dozed off.

"Cindy!" Her mother called, "Cindy, come down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Cindy gave a realistic groan and let out a few coughs.

"Mob I bn't tink I-I-Iiiiiiiiaaaaachooooooooo! Can go to schoo' tobay." You could easily see her acting lessons paid off.

"Poor Cindy, go right back up to bed. Your father will be up to look at you in a minute." Sasha Vortex cooed. "MARK!" She yelled. "Cindy is sick! Go look at her!"

As soon as Cindy got back to her room, she quickly took out the bag of fake vomit, and placed the boiling thermometer on her head. As soon as she heard her father stumbling up the stairs, she quickly touched up her make-up, and flipped onto the bed.

"Ooooh…" She heaved as she let the false vomit splatter across her mattress.

"Cindy, her father exclaimed "You're sick! And you're burning up!" He said as he placed his hand on her forehead, I think we should call a doctor."

"NO! I bean, no, I'll be otay, I tink it's jus' da fwu."

"Alright, well, I'll be at work, and you mother has to run some errands so you'll be home alone for a few hours alright." Her father said.

"Albight" Cindy replied. She waited for him and her mother to leave, and when she heard her mother's car leave, she washed off her makeup, changed into some cute clothes, grabbed her purse, and set off to Retro Land


	2. Ultra Doom

Disclaimer crap: No I don't own Jimmy Neutron blah blah blah

Jimmy set the holograms to say things that pertained to their personalities. Sheens babbled on and on about Ultra Lord, Carl's only talked about llamas and Jimmy's mom, and Jimmy's had his intellect. He set the holograms as he was walking to Retro Land. As the holograms went to school, Jimmy had no idea that his would revolt.

"Hi Sheen! Where's Carl?" Asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. Hope he didn't chicken out on us." Said Sheen.

"I didn't" A meek voice behind them said. I just had to stop for something he said, trying to conceal the life-size cardboard cut out of Judy Neutron.

Jimmy opened his mouth to reply, but then he saw some one that brought out both sides of him, some one who he loathed, yet loved, he saw….Cindy Vortex.

Cindy scurried down the sidewalk, in a rush to get to Retro Land. Her mother checked in on her, and it took a long time to get her to leave. As she arrived at Retro Land, she scanned the crowd for Libby. Suddenly, she felt some one tap on her shoulder. Startled, she let out a squeal, and spun around to find Libby smiling at her.

"Hey girl, what took you so long?" She asked. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"Sorry," Cindy replied. "It took me a long time to ditch my parents.

"Come on Cindy! Let's go before the lines get too long!" Libby called as she scrambled towards the ticket booth.

But Cindy was rooted to the spot. She saw the one person that made her feel safe and secure, the one person that she's had feelings for for the past two years, the person that made her feel truly happy…..Jimmy Neutron.

Suddenly Cindy was brought to the present by a sharp yank on her arm. "Wha'?" Cindy said, looking to her side.

"Come **on**." Libby said, pulling Cindy with her. "Let's get in line!"

Once they got in line, Libby noticed that some familiar faces were in front of them. "Sheen? Carl? Jimmy?" She questioned.

She ran up and hugged her boyfriend of two months. 'Sheen, what are you doing here!"

"I'm riding the Ultra Doom today Libs, and I see you're doing the same!" Libby smiled at Sheen.

"I'm pretty smart when it comes to getting out of school." She replied.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy watched the happy couple in total disgust. Though deep in their minds, they both wished that would happen to them.

"Nerdtron." Cindy acknowledged Jimmy.

"Vortex." Jimmy replied.

"Come on guys! I've got the tickets! Cindy and Libby, you owe me $40.00!" Carl yelled over the buzz of the crowd.

"Alright, let's go. And stop with boyfriend girlfriend thing, it's disgusting." Jimmy said as he headed over to Carl.

As they made their way into the theme park, they couldn't believe it! They were only five minutes away from the best rollercoaster on the face of the planet!

"Whoa…." Sheen said, stretching his neck as he tried to see the top.

As they anxiously waited in line, Sheen was babbling on about Ultra Lord, complete with sound effects, while Libby pretended to be interested, Carl was muttering to his cardboard cut-out, and Jimmy and Cindy were glaring at each other.

"Step right up!" The announcer called "Ride the fastest, tallest, and scariest rollercoaster EVER!"

"Yes! We're up!" Libby exclaimed, relieved the conversation was over.

"I'm with Libster over here!" Sheen yelled from the back.

When Jimmy tried to sit next to Carl, he got pushed out. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Sorry Jimmy, that spot's taken." Carl explained.

"By _who_?"

"Your mom……..She makes good cookies……"

Jimmy nearly got sick then and there, and he hadn't even gotten on the ride yet!

"I suppose I'll have to go with Nerdtron here," Cindy grumbled. But as they both got to their cart, their hands touched. They both blushed and looked away, unsure of what the other was doing.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Sheen called from the back.

Suddenly, a nasal voice came on the speakers. "WELCOME ALL DOOM SEEKERS!" The announcer said with an evil laugh. "You are about to disembark on a journey that will change your life, and that's only if you survive…MUAHAHAHAH!"

"That guy's almost as wacked as Carl." Jimmy muttered while Cindy let out a slight giggle.

"Keep your hands inside the vehicle at all times, no jumping off, as that may result in numerous burns, death, or a gory mess I'll have to clean up. So don't jump off!"

Then, the group heard three loud beeps, and before they could scream, they were on the first drop, going nearly 300 miles per hour.

"AHHHH!" Cindy screamed as she automatically threw her arms around Jimmy. To say the least, Jimmy didn't mind it.

As they made a turn, they saw ten loops, one after the other, and knew what was coming next.

Suddenly they heard a tearing sound, followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

"JUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" Carl cried as the cut-out lost its head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Cindy, you can let go now…." But stopped dead as he saw……the Monster. The drop was 400 feet deep and twice as fast. Then, after the terrifying drop, they saw that the tracks ended.

"What happened to the tracks?" exclaimed Libby.

"I don't kno-AHHHHHHH!" Sheen said as the ride went whizzing backward. Cindy and Jimmy quickly grabbed each others hands. The ride made a jerking stop. Their feet were dangling and they suddenly dropped about 10,000 feet in less than 5 seconds!

When the drop ended, a voice came up on the speaker and said, "Thank you for riding the Ultra Doom. You are now free to go about the park."

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and half of a cut-out Carl now had cuddled in his arms, slowly got off the ride. They just stood there. Their hair was sticking strait up, every tear in their eyes were flushed out, and their mouths were wide open. They had ridden the Ultra Doom!


	3. The revolt

Disclaimer junk: We don't own it, but if we did, our lives would be AWESOME POSSUM!

Don't know how to spell Eunas, so don't sue me.

Principle Willoughby paced back and forth in his office. He had held a grudge against Sheen ever since he played him as a fool. Sheen had tricked him into thinking that the school had a tanning salon, and for that he had a deep hatred for him and his gang. The staff wouldn't let him live it down, they poked fun at his idiocy, they mocked him for his gullibility, and they insulted him for his dim-wittedness. Willoughby straightened the hideous picture of his sister, Eunas.

"Hmm…. What to do, what to do…." He thought aloud. Suddenly, a wonderful idea came to him. He pulled out a piece of paper along with a pen and started to scribble down Plan 56. The alphabet had ran out ages ago. He wrote half of a page, but then crumpled up into a small wad, and tossed it into the overloaded trash can.

He automatically checked the attendance, nothing abnormal except for two students, Cindy and Libby were absent. An idea came to mind, no mischief had happened today. With Sheen, Carl, and Jimmy around, something **had** to happen. Plus, Libby and Cindy had never missed a day of school in their lives! Mr. Willoughby raced out of his office to Miss. Fowel's class. He saw everyone there except for Cindy and Libby. He figured he'd question Jimmy as to why Cindy and Libby were gone.

"Hello class, I have a few announcements!" Mr. Willoughby said.

"D U+T divided by 79 times h water particles!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I need to talk to you outside of class alright." Principle Willoughby said as he gently pushed Jimmy, but was surprised when his hand went right through him!

"AHA!" He exclaimed. "Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen aren't here at all! They're ditching school, and they somehow roped Cindy and Libby in with this! I'm not going to let you get the better of me this time!"

He ran as fast as an overweight forty year old man could run to his tiny office. "I'm not calling their parents; I'm going to get them myself!" He stated. He was going to prove that he wasn't as dumb as he looked! Then suddenly, the recess bell rang, and he was ambushed by students with warrior like stripes drawn on their faces, and ropes in their hands.

"Tie him up!" Commanded Brittany. The crazed students attacked and roped his wrists and ankles, and when he attempted to scream, Butch stuffed an old, disgusting gym sock in his mouth, and secured it with duct tape.

"NOW!" Brittany continued. "Carry him to the bus!" She grabbed the keys that were hanging on a white hook and tossed them over to Butch.

"You drive."

"Yes!" Butch yelled as he got into the drivers seat. "Now what do I do?"

"Maybe that's not the best idea…." She muttered and then barked "Place our prisoner in the trunk and secure him so he doesn't roll!" The other students did as she commanded. When they were done, she then told Butch "Get going!" Butch slammed on the gas and started driving. Though it was more like dodging cars and pedestrians to him.

Brittany thought back to when Mr. Willoughby ran out of the room.

_Flashback_

_"Whoa, dude, what was that all about?" Nick questioned as leaned back in his chair. Brittany's mind was whirling. She knew she had to take action. She leaped on top of her desk._

"_FELLOW CLASSMATES!" She yelled, capturing everyone's attention. "As we all know by now, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby skipped school. Does anyone know why?" Missah meekly raised her hand._

"_Yes Missah?"_

"_Well, uh, I overheard them talking about how they'd like to be the first to ride the new rollercoaster." Missah quietly replied._

"_That's probably where they are!" Exclaimed Brittany. Now we all know that sometimes, alright** all **the time, get us into some crazy adventure. And they always manage to get us out. But more importantly, THEY DIDN'T TAKE US!"_

"_Yeah!" "Amen!" "You go girl!" The class replied._

"_We've got to get to Retro Land, and I've got the perfect plan…"_

"_Two problems," A classmate explained. "One, Ms. Fowl just heard everything we said, and two, how are we going to get the keys to the bus?" _

"_Leave that to me…." Brittany said._

_A little while later, Brittany walked up to Ms. Fowl with a poorly written note. "Ms. Fowl, Principle Willoughby wanted me to give this to you."_

"_Dear my Lovely Fowl," Ms. Fowl read aloud. "Let the children go to Retro Land, and I will take you out to dinner. With lots of ooey, gooey, smushy, gushey love, Principle Willoughby." _

"_Well students, I have to get ready for my da-a-a-a-te! You may go now."_

_The children quickly made makeshift ropes, and drew stripes on their faces. They were on a mission. _

Brittany was suddenly brought to the present by another near death experience.

"We're here!" Butch called from the front.

Many cheers could be heard from the bus as they all scrambled to get out before Butch parked the car.


	4. Spain!

I feel spastic because I just drank 5 bottles of Napoleon Dyminite spazz juice!!!!!!!!! Here's the chapter, enjoy!!!!!!

Whoa!!!!!!!! Jimmy and Sheen sputtered as they stared into space. That was …………….Whoa. They still couldn't comprehend what was going on, and their legs felt like Jell-O. They glanced from the side of their eyes and saw Cindy and Libby in the same condition as they were. Libby's hair was fizzing with electricity, and Cindy was feeling dizzy, and looked like she could pass out any second. Carl, on the other hand, was way shoddier. His face was blood red, and looked like he had been crying for hours, black circles encircled his eyes, and his heart was torn in two, for the head of his beloved Judy was gone, forever. The gang was then brought back to their original form when Sheen suddenly howled, yo guys, check this out!!!!!!!! Cindy, Jimmy, and Libby raced toward Sheen, and in the process left deprived Carl bawling to himself. Look at this exclaimed Sheen as he pointed to a vivid poster labeled, "New attraction at Retro land!!!!!! Explore all of the countries in the world, complete with rides, live performances, food and vast shopping!!!!!!!!! Rides and shopping, squealed Cindy. Forget about that, Libby said snatching the poster, Live Performances!!!!!!!!! She squalled so loud it made every one titer. So it's official! Jimmy confirmed, let's go!!!!!!!! Sheen grabbed Libby's hand and raced toward the magnificent pillars and into the new attraction. Jimmy and Cindy awkwardly walked by each other, crossing their arms and laughing uneasily. Hay Carl, Jimmy called turning back, you coming? N-nnnoooooo sniffled Carl as he buried his hands in his face his back trembling in between sobs. Go on Carl said as tears streamed down his eyes and on his flushed cheeks, go with out me!!!!!!!!! Ok, Jimmy acquiesced if you say so… Your mom is just so…… Carl started but Jimmy and Cindy quickly sprinted away before they could hear any more. As they entered the vivacious, bubbly energetic entry, they saw the delightfully garlanded signs naming the countries. Hay which countries do you want to go check out? Sheen asked the group through the jam-packed mass of people. How about Spain, suggested Cindy, there seems a lot is going on over there. Great idea, Complimented Sheen and Libby. To Spain it is!!!! Jimmy said with a smile. Once the children entered the colorful country, they were entranced by its colors, delighted by its culture, and intrigued by its music. Colors were all over, deep red, shimmering gold, vibrant orange, vivacious yellow, and sky blue mesmerized their eyes with its bubbly vive. Dancers, trumpeters, singers, and magicians were in all places asking the kids to see their magic tricks, or enjoy their performances. Music was in the backgrounds of mariachi bands and familiar songs filled the air. This is great!!!! Exclaimed Libby as she observed the entertainers. Hay you guys want a churo, Asked Sheen pointing to a peddler selling Spanish desserts. The gang couldn't resist the tempting aroma of the delicacies. Cindy laid out her money, but Jimmy pushed it back to her. It's on me, he said with a goofy grin. The peddler accepted the money graciously, and handed the children the gooey, sticky, warm and irresistible Cimon sticks. This is so much better than school! Sheen said as he dug into his sick, and smearing the Cimon goop all over his face. Cindy silently thanked Jimmy with a smile, and Jimmy nodded back at her. Hey Libby said abruptly do you hear that? Jimmy, Libby, Cindy and Sheen strained their ears, and heard a faint, familiar song. That's Shakiara!!!!! They all yelled at the same time. Come on, Libby said, lets try to find her!!!!!!!!! Sheen and Libby raced together holding hands, and Jimmy and Cindy followed. They could hear the familiar lyrics of her hit song, Hips Don't Lie "Oh Baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad, so be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my body." It's that way, Libby said as she dragged Sheen with her. As they were getting nearer, they could feel the music pump through their veins. They suddenly reached a huge concert with hundreds of people crowing a platform with a brown curly haired woman, in a long, flowing orange and yellow striped skirt, and an earth tone cami. The crowd was roaring and screaming her name, and singing along with her song. Libby squealed. Oh my gosh she whispered, it's Shakiara, it's her it's her!!!!! This time Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy sang along and danced to the second verse. "Oh, I 'm here tonight you know my hips don't lie and I starting to feel this right, It's the attraction, the tension, can't you see that this is perfection." During the next verse, Jimmy stared at Cindy, wow was she beautiful. Her hair was shimmering in the sunlight, and her emerald eyes glowed with personality. She was singing loudly with Libby, giggling, and grooving to the beat. Her voice was like a southing lullaby, and his heart ached to be with it forever. His stare was broken though, when the song ended, and the crowd stood up and screamed for more. Thank you, Shakiara said though the micro phone, you are a wonderful audience, I need to take a break now, but my next show will be at 1:00 so make sure you will be there!!!!!!! They crowd roared her name, begged her to sign their c.d., and raised their posters for her to see, as she walked down the platform, onto the hallway crowed by her body guards who kept the adoring fans off her. As she walked by the gang, sheen unexpectedly blurted out, I love you Shakiara!!!!!!!! Libby Jimmy and Cindy stood there stuned as Shakiara suddenly turned to them. Well thank you kid, she said will a sparking laugh. Hey aren't you and your friends supposed to be at school? We ditched. Libby said her voice shaking with anxiety. Ah, she said as she brushed back her waist long hair, I see. Do you like Ultra Lord???? Sheen asked lusciously. Do I like Ultra Lord, Shakiara repeated as a smile appeared on her juicy lips, why I would have to be mad if I didn't!!!! My favorite episode is 345, when Ultra Lord figures out he has heat vision, and he defeats the evil moss people of episode 123 , who were created by Dark Lord fist introduced in episode39, and is allies with Youdia, Ultra Lords sworn enemy. Sheen's jaw hung open and stared in complete silence. Jimmy abruptly turned toward her.Um excuse me Shakiara, but may I ask what type of lighting you use in your shows, you see I am constructing a electro cube, and I may use that type of light you use. Oh, she said, why its type32567ab, but it's a little pricy, so you can construct one at home with using the property of Einstein's law of physics, and approximately 2.5 milliliters of granite oil with a double dose of euphonium. I have done it millions of times before. Wow, Jimmy whispered thanks!! Cindy flushed with jealousy and lashed out, Oh yeah, well sweetheart I bet you can't do Kung Fo, like me, I rank 1st in my age group and hold a position of a triple black belt , third degree. Actually Shakiara said calmly hands on hips, it just so happens that I do know Kung Fo, I have won five international championships, and hold the rank of a master and a triple black belt 10th degree. Really Cindy said as her anger vanished from her body, wow thank is so cool, can you show me some of your moves sometime? Shakiara laughed, then added, sure you kids are cool, I like you guys, infact how about you guys come to my next concert, she said with a sparkling smile as she handed them thin tickets, here she continued,their backstage after the concert we should like hang out somewhere. Thank you so much the kids said with their mouths open wide. No prob, she said as she walked on, see yah there! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT !!!!!! Libby screamed when she was gone a musician is going to hang with us!! Plus she knows about Ultra Lord, sheen said with a smile. And, continued Jimmy she is highly intellectual, like me. She knows Kung Fo! Cindy said still amazed. This is so cool Libby said, we should start skipping school more often! Well Cindy said, the concert isn't till 1, so what do you want to do in the mean time? You want to check out Jamaica suggested Jimmy, They even have a wave makers and surf board rentals, and I am 99.9percent positive that their shaved ices are to die for! Sure!!!!! The whole group agreed. Come on, sheen said surfs up dudes! Cowabunga ! Libby, Cindy and Jimmy Laughed as they followed Sheen to their next designation. The end, Hope you liked it!!!!!!


End file.
